Our Happy Ending
by HopeforClegane
Summary: Set five years after The Best Day, you can find out what has happened to our latest couples in kewood. This is the story of two couples who are come so far in their life. SEQUEL TO THE BEST DAY! RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1 - Gregor's POV

Gregor had never felt nervous about much in his life, but at the age of twenty-three you wouldn't expect him to get nervous about much. But today, on the 4th July was the most important day of his life. The day Althea Baratheon, the woman of his dreams would become Mrs Althea Clegane, a day he had been looking forward to since she said yes. They had their ups and down, but most couples did, but by the gods..., lots had changed around him.

After he left school, he had started training as a fireman, he wanted a career to save people from something that killed his sister and mother and almost took his brother from him. He had also got his own house, not far from the village square, he soon asked Althea to move in with him..., she obviously said yes.

"Don't be nervous," Sandor spoke softly beside him, causing him to look down to his younger brother who was smirking at him. Sandor was his best men, both of them dressed in a light grey suit with was tightly fitted against their body. Sandor had grown his hair so it was longer and had it pulled back in a bun, Gregor was sure that Sansa had talked him into it. Their father was stood beside Sandor dressed in the same suit, his coal black hair had become grey and he had it combed back. He glanced over to the left side of the room, where Joffrey, Renly, Tommen, Stannis and Tyrion had dressed in the same grey suit as Gregor, Tyrion gave him an encouraging smile before turning back to Cersei who was looking around nervously. Althea's father had died two years ago from a stabbing incident and her grandfather had died just last year from a heart attack.

Gregor held his hands together shifting in the seat, he couldn't contain how nervous he was. What if she didn't show up? He glanced down to his hands, which he had clenched on his knees before smiling softly at the two tiny hands that appeared on top of his. Gregor glanced at his two year old nephew, who was dressed in the same suit but clearly not enjoying it. Aidan's fiery red hair was ruffled slightly as if he was playing with it, his stormy grey eyes were sparkling and he had a cheeky smile on his face.

"What are you doing little man? You should be sat by your grandpa," he said softly grinning when the little boy pouted before shaking his little head. "Nope! Bumpy said you nerwous," he said softly causing Gregor to roll his eyes slightly, "whereb Awunty Awea?" He asked softly causing Gregor to ruffle his hair softly. "She won't be long little man, now go back to grandpa," he told him sternly, grinning when Sandor suddenly picked up his son, who squealed in delight before being passed to William, who grinned at his grandson.

Suddenly Beautiful in White started playing through the large hall, drawing people to their feet. Gregor nervously stood next to Sandor, who shot him an encouraging smile before turning back towards the door, Gregor inhaled a deep breath before doing the same. Sansa, Arya, Myrcella and Shireen were all her bridesmaids, their hair was perfectly straightened with all of them having crystal headbands holding their fringe of their faces. The dresses were a soft pink colour, which matched the males waistcoats and ties, Gregor had to be slightly impressed that Althea had managed to get Arya into a dress.

He dragged his gaze past the bridesmaids and felt his throat go dry, there on the arm of her Uncle Jaime was Althea, his soon to be wife.

Her golden hair was hanging over her shoulder in loose curls, half of it was put up, giving it an elegant style. She wasn't wearing any make-up except to put a bit more colour in her cheeks, embedded in her hair was a long train, that reached the floor and trailed behind with the train of the dress. The dress was beautiful, it was strapless and the bodice was embedded with crystals and tight against her body, making her breasts seem more perky. The skirt of the dress stuck out slightly but not to much, it was long with a train, that covered her feet. She had her left arm linked through her Uncle Jaime's, the engagement ring shining on her finger, a bunch of pink roses in her right hand, but the most beautiful thing on her face was her smile, the way it was just radiating fondness.

Once they were by his side, the bridesmaids made their way to the left side of the hall, smiles on their faces as they watched Jaime hand over Althea, before shaking Gregor's hand and stepping back beside his wife. Gregor looked down at his fiancee, who gave him such a bright smile it caused him to grin at her. The priest gave them a soft smile and everyone seated except for Gregor and Althea, who were standing near him, a huge smile on their faces.

"Now, in the sight of the seven, please present the rings." The priest said softly causing Gregor to turn to Sandor who passed him the white gold diamond ring, which had two small diamond stones next to the slightly bigger one. He turned to Althea who was holding a plain white gold ring in her hand, she slipped the ring onto his finger and Gregor let a huge smile grace his face, feeling his heart thudding wildly in his chest. He quickly slipped the ring onto Althea's finger, just above her engagement ring.

Althea rested her hand on top of Gregor's, a smile on her face. The priest gently wrapped a white ribbon around their hands, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." he paused for a moment, "Look upon one another and say the words." He told them softly.

Gregor inhaled a deep breath, before turning to her, giving her a soft smile.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone Stranger,

I am yours and you are mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

There was a long silence as the priest unwrapped the white ribbon from their hands, causing Gregor to grin down at Althea.

"May I present to you, Mr and Mrs Clegane!" The priest said loudly causing the family members and friends to stand to their feet, cheering loudly. Gregor turned down to his wife and slipped his hands onto her hips, "hello Mrs Clegane," he said grinning at her as she slipped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me husband," she said softly.

And he did just that.

* * *

Carrying her bridal style through the hotel corridors, Gregor couldn't help but grin at the sound of his wife's laughter. It was nearly midnight, most of the crowd had gone home, except for Sansa and Sandor who were staying in the hotel, after Gregor's father agreed to take Aidan home for the night. When they came to their room, Althea had to bend down slightly from his arms before unlocking it with the card, Gregor hurried inside, kicking the door shut behind as it automatically locked. He felt Althea reach to the wall and switch the light on, causing Gregor to smirk at the trail of rose petals that lead to the large double bed, there was a bucket of ice which had a bottle of champagne resting in it, he glanced to Althea who had a huge smile on her face.

"Did you plan this?" She asked softly, causing him to nod his head before placing her onto the floor. "It's just like our first time," she said softly as she un clipped the veil from her hair and dropping it to the floor, before she kicked her heels of. Gregor looked down to his wife who was smirking at him, she reached for his blazer before pushing it of his shoulders, before starting on his tie and waistcoat. He quickly kicked his shoes off before pushing his lips roughly against his wife's.

It only took a few moments before they were both naked and laying beside on each other on the bed, Gregor looked at her for a long moment, before he pushed his lips back against her mouth, pulling her against him. He grinded against her, causing her to cry out against his lips, arching into him slightly. Suddenly she pushed him onto his back, causing him to look at her in surprise, which was quickly replaced with lust as she straddled his hips, her woman's place pressed against his cock.

She leaned down and pressed her lips back against his, they were careful to start of with, before they grew deeper. She moved against him slightly, causing him to groan deep in his throat. She kept moving against him, in a teasing manner which was making Gregor to hold himself back from shifting her and just thrusting himself inside of her. He placed his hands to her thighs, feeling her muscles flex when she rolled against him causing him to moan softly.

She brushed against his cock softly, a moan escaping her own lips. She paused for a moment before moving her hips to rub against him once again, more firmly, showing him that she had grown wet. He moved his hands to her hips, encouraging her to move once again, she rolled her hips once more but harder, causing him to quickly grip the blankets in his hands. "I love you," he whispered hotly, moving his hips to meet her thrusts, she sat back, resting her hands on his chest, her engagement and wedding ring sparkling from the light, causing his heart to thud wildly in his chest.

Gregor loved it when he took her like this, when he was on his back and completely gave up his control to Althea, he had never done it with a woman before. But when he done it for the first time with Althea, it felt right even though he did try to fight it slightly. "H..Hold me still!" She cried out in pleasure, Gregor gripped her hips once again and held her tightly against his cock. Gregor had to grit his teeth against the need to be inside of her. She moved against him again, her hips snapping in his hands. She let a loud moan escape her lips as the head of his cock brushed against her clit, causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly.

Suddenly he stopped her moving, causing her to frown down at him as he started moving her so she was kneeling above his shoulders. "You might want to hold onto the headboard," he whispered huskily causing her to let out a shaky breath, "oh my gods," she whispered softly, just from the thought of him tasting her like this. He pressed an open mouthed kiss against her clit before sucking, he worked his tongue against it softly. She let a low sweet moan escape her lips, her hips starting to rock gently. He held her still, licking inside of her before trailing his tongue up to her clit. She moaned loudly and pressed her hips down hard against him, jerking against his mouth. Gregor didn't stop, she was jerking against his hands, screaming her pleasure and arched above him.

"Now Gregor!" She cried out above him.

He quickly pulled away from her and helped her straddle him again. She rose up to her knees, a soft smile on her face as Gregor gripped the base of his cock. He pressed the head of his cock against her entrance, "wait..., Gregor what about a condom?" She asked softly, her voice dripping with the desire she felt. "I don't want to use one..., I want you to have my baby." He said softly, but he wouldn't force her, ever since Aidan had been born, Gregor had always wanted a little baby, and he knew Althea would be a perfect mother.

"Yes, I want one." She whispered softly, he suddenly thrusted his hips up, causing them to both moan gratefully when she welcomed him in. Gregor waited for a moment, trying to control his breathing, letting her find her rhythm. Althea had a look of pure love and pleasure on her face as she moved against him, changing her thrusts from deep and slow to shallow and quick. He kept his hands on her hips, guiding her to grind against him in a circle. Her breath hitched slightly at the pressure against her clit.

She grinned down at him, her body trembling with each thrust. He smiled up at his wife, tilting her forward before changing her angle slightly, so her clit stayed pressed against him, no matter how she moved. A loud moan escaped out of her lips, her elbows giving way so she fell against his chest. Althea stayed there, her hips still moving softly as she caught her breath, she pressed a kiss to his chest before sitting back up.

She tightened her walls around him, causing him to growl in approval. She moved her hips against him, grinding hard causing him to moan loudly, shuddering against her. He quickly placed his feet flat against the bed, helping him thrust more deeply inside of her. She cried out loudly, losing her rhythm, "husband...I..I.." she broke off, clenching around him as her moans grew higher.

"Like this, wife," he moaned, lying back on the bed and watching her as he helped her move with his hands on her hips, "ride me." She moaned again at his words, her gaze still fixed on his face as he moved against him. "I love you," she moaned softly, causing him to grin up at her. "I love you too," he moaned softly, pressing into her deeper. She cried out, snapping her hips up and down, moving against him. She clenched around him again, screaming out a loud moan, he quickly slipped his right hand between them, adding an extra stroke against her with his fingers causing her to moan out loudly again. She started snapping her hips into a fast rhythm, that had him breathless and crying out in pleasure.

He pressed his feet more firmly against the bed and rocked up. "Sweet cheeks, are you balanced?" he asked through gritted teeth, trying to get his lust under control. "Yes," she moaned softly causing him to move once again, tilting her forward. She screamed out in approval, clenching around him tightly, rolling against him as she picked up speed. He helped her, his hands tight on her waist, she threw her head back, causing her golden curls to go flying over her shoulders, her moans had gone loud and sweet as she snapped her hips down.

To Gregor she looked beautiful, her lightly tanned skin was shining with sweat, her cheeks were flushed and her breasts were heaving, she was gazing down at him with such love, he felt his heart skip a few beats. She had a look in her eyes, one he knew too well. She was deliberately squeezing his cock every time she moved down, he roared out loudly, his hands snapping to her hips and pulling her down onto him, harder and faster. Her hands were resting on his shoulder, as she moved quickly against him. He could feel her peak and he was gone, screaming with her..., for her.

He must of blacked out, because when he came back around Althea was beside him catching her breath. He inhaled a deep breath and tiredly rolled to his side, lazily pulling his wife against him. "Did I..., inside of you?" He asked softly, causing her to smile softly at him before cuddling up to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck softly. "Yes," she whispered softly causing him to smile slightly.

"Hopefully, we will be blessed with a little one, just like Sandor and Sansa were with Aidan." He said softly, causing her to lean back and grin at him. "I hope so," she whispered softly placing a soft kiss on his lips before she yawned loudly, causing him to laugh softly. "Go to sleep Althea," he whispered softly, causing her to laugh softly.

"I love you Mr Clegane," she whispered softly.

"Like I love you Mrs Clegane."


	2. Chapter 2 - Sandor's POV

It had been a week since the wedding and Gregor and Althea had finally gone away on their honeymoon. A lot had changed in the last five years for Sandor, the main thing that Aidan was born two years ago, Sandor had always had a little bit of doubt if he would be a good parent, but he was a proud father none of the less. When he finished school he started training to become a police man and finally passed three years ago, so now at the age of 22, Sandor is a proud father and a qualified police man. Driving his car up the driveway, to his three bedroom cottage, Sandor couldn't fight the smile of his face when he noticed Sansa's car was already parked, showing that she was home with Aidan.

They had both brought the cottage from the money that was left to Sansa from her father Eddard, after he died. He had died three years ago from a hit and run accident, Catelyn had died a week before Aidan was born from a heart attack. Sandor hated seeing Sansa cry, he felt helpless when she grieved for her dead parents, thankfully when Aidan was born everything seemed to get better. Parking the car, he quickly hopped out and locked it before making his way to the front door, opening it softly, he slammed it shut out of habit and dumped his backpack by the door before kicking his shoes off.

He let a grin grace his lips when he heard quick footsteps heading his way, he knew the footsteps all to well. "DADDY!" The little voice of his son squealed, causing Sandor to quickly pick up the little red headed boy before hugging him tightly, sitting him on his hip. Aidan's small arms tried to wrap around his neck as he quickly pressed kisses all over his face, this was Sandor's favorite part of the day by far, he always looked forward to coming home and getting greeted by his son, it was something he would never get tired off.

Carrying him into the lounge, he grinned when he saw his girlfriend. Sansa was relaxing on the sofa, with a tired look on her face. Sandor always felt bad when she looked so tired, she had been a stay at home mom since Aidan had been born, Sandor had only taken around two months of work after Aidan was born and when he returned Sansa was knackered whenever he would come home. "Little bird," he said softly, watching her as she looked up at him with a tired look on her face, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"How was he today?" He asked softly, as he sat down beside her, placing Aidan on the floor who immediately went for his toy box, fishing out a toy wolf he had. "He was good, he had his nap around about an hour ago, so he is in full playing mode." She said softly, causing him to look down to his son. "You look knackered little bird," he said softly causing Sansa to give him a tired smile.

"I am, he is full of so much energy." She said softly causing Sandor to laugh softly, "he sure is, why don't you go and lie down for an hour, I can handle him." He said softly causing Sansa to give him a grateful smile before she made her way up the stairs. Sandor leaned back against the sofa, letting a small sigh escape his lips. He felt something tug his trouser leg, causing him to glance down to Aidan who was giving him an innocent smile. A look, Sandor knew all to well.

"What have you done young man?" He asked his son sternly, which caused Aidan to shoot him a happy grin. "Aidan pee pee!" He said happily, causing Sandor to groan loudly. They were in the stages of potty training him, he was slowly getting the hang of it, but often had accidents. "Seriously? You're mother hasn't been gone for five minutes and you've already gone to the toilet." He spoke calmly, rolling his eyes at his son who giggled at him.

"Alright little man, lets change you!" He said before pushing himself to his feet and easily picking up Aidan, who squealed in delight. It didn't take long to change him, once he had managed to get him to stay still for at least five minutes, he carried him back into the lounge, placing him on the floor. He looked down to Aidan who was staring up at him with a beaming smile on his face, Sandor frowned at him slightly.

What was the little guy up too?

"Daddy, me want bath!" He cried out causing Sandor to groan before running a hand through his hair. "Didn't mommy not give you one?" He asked him softly, causing Aidan to shake his head, "nope! We no have time, Unca Wobb come here!" He said happily, causing Sandor to lean down and pick up his son, sitting him on his hip. "Alright little man, bath time it is. Gods know you do smell," he teased causing Aidan to yank on his hair which caused Sandor to groan out before glaring at his son, who gave him a sweet smile.

"Daddy join?" He asked sweetly, causing Sandor to smile down at his son as he carried him up the stairs. "Yes, daddy will join you. I need a bath too," he said simply, causing Aidan to grin up at him. He slowly opened his own bedroom door and smiled at Sansa who was sitting up on the bed, resting against the headboard as she watched the television, she gave them both a wide smile.

"Could you watch him while I run the bath?" He asked softly, grinning when Sansa eagerly nodded her head, causing him to place Aidan on the bed, who instantly crawled over to his mother. That was one thing about Sansa that Sandor loved, no matter how tired she was, she always had time for Aidan.

* * *

Sinking down into the bath, Sandor looked down at Aidan who was playing with the bubbles, a huge grin on his little face. The water only came to Sandor's hips, but it stopped at Aidan's upper chest, Sandor kept making sure his son didn't fall back into the water. Picking up the cloth, Aidan eyed him before he realised Sandor's intentions, causing his eyes to widen before shaking his head. "No, no, no, no!" He cried wriggling around, causing Sandor to start furiously rubbing the cloth against his skin, getting him clean.

When he got to his feet, Aidan squealed before kicking his legs wildly, causing Sandor to laugh as he watched his son giggle uncontrollably. Becoming preoccupied with cleaning his son, he didn't notice Sansa make her way into the bathroom, with her Ipad. "What a fatherly scene this is," Gregor's voice spoke causing Sandor to snap his gaze towards Sansa, a grin gracing his lips as he noticed his older brother on the screen on the Ipad.

"Unca Wregwer!" Aidan cried happily, causing Gregor to grin down from the screen. "If it isn't my favorite nephew!" He said happily, causing Sandor to smirk at the screen. "He's your only nephew," he pointed out causing Gregor to grin at him, "I know, Squirt, I need to speak with your daddy." He said softly, causing Sandor to try his hands in the towel, before taking the Ipad of Sansa, being careful not to get it wet as Sansa lifted Aidan from the bath and wrapped him in a fluffy towel, before carrying him out of the bathroom.

"What's up man?" He asked his older brother, envying the fact he was in Hawaii. "You can't tell anyone yet, only Sansa." He said softly causing Sandor to frown at the screen, "ok, what's going on?" He asked his older brother who gave him a huge smile, his eyes shining with an emotion that Sandor had never seen from his brother, fatherly emotion.

"Me and Althea are trying for a baby," he said causing Sandor to grin at his older brother. If someone had told him ten years ago that Gregor wanted to be a father, he would of probably laughed in their face and called then a cunt, but Althea had changed his older brother, for the better. "Congrats man! Been practicing?" He asked cockily causing Gregor to laugh from the screen, "yep, every day...sometimes even twice a day." He said causing Sandor to grin at him.

"Treasure it, once you have a little one, sex goes out of the window for a good few months. It was a whole year before me and Sansa had sex after Aidan was born, she went through this whole self-conscious stage where she was convinced she was fat." He told Gregor, watching him as he gave Sandor an annoyed look, Sandor knew his brother and Althea had a huge sex life, Sandor had lost count how many times he had caught his older brother and his sister-in-law together.

"Thanks for that bro, I can always count on you to make my day better," he told Sandor sarcastically causing him to laugh softly. "It's alright, I always like to make sure my brother always feels better." He said cockily, causing Gregor to smirk from the screen.

"Cunt."


	3. Chapter 3 - Althea's POV

Relaxing back against the bath, she let a long sigh escape her lips at the feeling of her muscles relaxing in the warm bubble covered water. It was coming up to nearly nine in the evening and Gregor was still on his Ipad to Sandor on Skype..., they had to be talking a good four hours, she couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips when she thought about her husband. She couldn't actually believe that she was married to Gregor! Sometimes she had to pinch herself, to remind her that it was real and it was actually happening and she was Mrs Clegane.

She rested her arms on he top of the bathtub, another soft sigh escaping her lips. She turned to the door when she heard it slowly open, causing her to grin at her husband when he entered, a feral grin gracing his lips when he noticed her in the bath. She felt a thrill run through her body when he started slipping his clothes off, his eyes fixed on her face as he started making his way towards her, leaving a trail of clothes in his path.

Althea watched him as he climbed into the tub opposite her, a smirk on his face. In Althea's eyes, Gregor had become even more handsome as each year that had passed. His chocolate brown hair was still short but longer then it use to be five years ago, he had grown his beard out so it was now neatly trimmed on his face and no longer stubble. He hadn't grown any more in height and still stood at 6'9ft, but he had become more muscular, his arms were always bulging and his chest had become slightly toned, he had also started to grow some chest hair, which was a light sprinkle on his body. The biggest change on his body was the tattoos that decorated his arms, on his right arm he had a tribal tattoo that came to his elbow and on his left he had barb wire and skull but the tattoos stopped just above his wrist.

Althea finally noticed that she had been staring at him for a couple of minutes and blushed slightly, when she noticed he was staring at her body, his eyes running up and down even though she was mostly covered in the water as it came to her shoulders, the water only stopped at his upper stomach, making her feel small. Even though they had been dating for nearly six years, she still felt slightly self conscious around him, that was only her nerves though but she suddenly felt a rush of courage run through her veins, causing her to inhale a deep breath.

"My legs are aching, I need to stand." She said softly, not waiting for him to answer before she pushed herself to her feet. She felt herself smile when his eyes widened in shock, before they sparkled with arousal. Althea could feel the water droplets running down her body, causing her to bite her bottom lip as his eyes trailed up and down her body slowly. She watched him as his gaze lingered on her woman's place, the tip of his tongue coming out to wet his suddenly dry lips, causing her to inhale a sharp breath.

He didn't say anything, he just slowly raised himself to his knees before he was also at his feet, a look of desire shining in his eyes. "To the bedroom," he whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to suddenly nod in agreement before he picked her up, pulling the plug from the bath, he quickly made his way to the bedroom in the Villa they were renting.

* * *

Once inside of the bedroom, Althea watched her husband as he hungrily stood in front of her, pushing her hair to the side to free her neck. He quickly pushed his lips to her neck, gently nibbling on a soft spot, causing her to breathe in sharply, her eyes falling close from the pleasure.

"Turn around," he whispered hotly in her ear, casing her to slowly nod her head before she done what she was told. She felt him as he pushed his chest against her back, his erection brushing against the small of her back, causing her to moan slightly. He reached around her and took her breasts into his hands, softly kneading them, the pads of his thumbs tracing her nipples softly, making them hard. His lips found her neck again, placing soft kisses on it, causing her to moan softly.

Gregor knew what she wanted, he let his left hand carry on caressing her breast, as he trailed his right hand down her body, until it ended up between her legs. He gently rubbed her clit with his finger, causing her to moan loudly at the feeling of his hands on her. He kept rubbing her for a few more moments, until he started trailing his finger through her folds, feeling the wetness. Althea moaned loudly as he pushed one finger inside of her, until it was quickly followed by another, which caused her to start moving her hips against his hand. He hand ran his left hand down to her woman's place, his thumb rubbing at her clit quickly, until she started shaking her peak approaching, he quickly stopped.

She turned back around to face him, a look of desire shining on his face, causing her breath to hitch slightly. She gently wrapped her hand around his cock, before she slowly started stroking it. He groaned loudly, his head tilting back as his hips started moving back and forth. She quickly dropped to her knees, her eyes fixed on his face, she inhaled a deep breath before wrapping her lips around his cock, taking him inside her mouth, inch by inch. She felt his hand gently cup the back of her head, his hips thrusting slightly as she rolled her tongue around his cock, making him groan loudly.

"Sweet cheeks, stop or I will cum," he told her softly, gently pulling her from his cock and pulling her back to her feet. She gave him an innocent look, he suddenly picked her up before dropping her onto the bed, causing her to look at him in shock from the sudden movement, but she relaxed when he gave her a soft smile. He gently took a leg in each of his hands, pulling them open softly which caused her to inhale a sharp breath, she closed her eyes and felt a soft moan escape her lips when she felt his tongue trail through her folds. He gently spread her folds with his fingers, before sucking on her clit. She let a loud scream of pleasure escape her lips, her back arching softly. He started to speed his tongue up, rubbing the tip of it against her clit, sending bolts of pleasure through her body. She felt him plunge two of his fingers inside of her, causing her to arch wildly at the sudden penetration. He paused his movements for a moment, as if he was scared he hurt her, she moaned softly, wriggling her hips against his hand which caused him to smirk against her woman's place before he started plunging his fingers in and out of her, her hips matching the rhythm.

"Gregor..., fuck me!" She cried out in pleasure causing him to quickly move so he was eye level with her again, placing the head of his cock against her entrance. He slowly pushed his hips forward, a soft moan escaping their lips when he slipped inside of her. She slipped her legs around his hips, her feet hooking each other, as he started moving back and forth. She watched him, his forehead resting against hers, his breaths coming in heavy gasps.

He felt so perfect inside of her, as if he was made for her. She slipped her hands onto his shoulders, his hands finding her hips softly. His hips started to speed up, her hips moving with him easily, from all the practice they had together. She felt his cock twitch inside of her, as if he was getting close. A moan escaped her lips, her walls tightening around his cock.

"I..I'm about to cum," he moaned softly, causing her to arch her back in pleasure.

"Me too!" She cried out.

With those simple words, she felt Gregor allow himself to relax and not hold back, his thrusts coming in even harder, making her dig her nails into his shoulders softly. She screamed out her peak as she felt it wash over her body, she felt his hips jerk wildly against hers, before she felt his release rush through her, causing her to moan one final time as he slowly collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

After a few moments, he pulled from her before rolling beside her, his breath falling and rising with each deep breath he took. She slowly cuddled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I think we need another bath," he said softly, causing her to laugh as she snuggled deeper into his arms, causing him to pull her even closer against him.

"I think you're right."


	4. Chapter 4 - Sansa's POV

"It was so much hotter, then it is here." Althea said softly, as they walked along the high street, Sansa pushing the pram where Aidan was sleeping. "I can imagine, it's always cold here," Sansa said sadly, giving her best friend a smile. Althea didn't say anything for a long moment, just looking at the displays in the shop windows before they both decided to get something to drink. Once they were seated in Starbucks, their coffees resting on the table and Aidan slumbering in the pram, Sansa grinned at her best friend. Althea had come back from Hawaii two days ago and Gregor was spending the day with Sandor, both of them deciding to catch up.

"So, how is the baby trying going?" Sansa asked her friend softly, fighting a smile of her face as Althea wriggled her eyebrows at her. "Good, we've been trying every day, but I'm honestly getting knackered." She paused for a moment, looking to Aidan to make sure he was still asleep, "Gregor has a very high sex drive." She said, causing Sansa to laugh softly. She knew how Althea felt, "Sandor has a high sex drive too, it's calmed down a bit since Aidan has been born," she told Althea who grinned at her before sipping her coffee.

"It must just be Clegane boys," Althea joked causing Sansa to laugh softly. She glanced outside of the coffee shop window, a smile gracing her lips when she noticed Sandor and Gregor making their way into the shop and ordering their drinks at the counter. Once the boys joined them with their drinks, Sandor took a seat next to Sansa and Gregor sat next to his wife, as if Aidan could sense that his father had returned, his eyes slowly open and he gave them a tired smile before he snuggled back down.

"Do you want to come out baby boy?" She asked softly, grinning when the little boy nodded his head, she quickly made work of his pram before picking him up and settling him on her lap. He cuddled up to her, his little hands clutching at her top as he pushed his face against the thin material, fidgeting on her lap. His fiery red locks fell into his eyes, causing Sandor to gently push them away from his face, Sansa grinned when her son took his fathers hand and clutched it to his chest. That was one thing she loved about her son, except from the fact he was perfect was the fact he was so affectionate when he woke up.

She glanced to Gregor and Althea, who were watching the scene with bright smiles on their faces, Gregor's slightly larger then Althea's. Sansa couldn't blame her, the men didn't have to go through the child birth, she was in labor for twelve hours with Aidan. "We can have him for the night if you like," Gregor suddenly said, giving them a smirk as Sansa grinned at him. It had been a good while since Sansa and Sandor had the house to their self, they both loved Aidan with every bone in their body, but there sex life was slowly turning into nothing. She glanced to her boyfriend, who seemed to be thinking the same thing as her, a small smile on his face.

"Do you want to stay with your Uncle Gregor?" Sansa asked the little boy in her arms, who perked up at the sound of his uncles name, he suddenly became wide awake and started bouncing on her lap while clapping his small hands. "Yes, yes, yes!" He cheered loudly, causing all four of them to laugh at him, as he wriggled from her lap and quickly made his way to his uncle, struggling to clamber into his lap, until Althea simply picked him up and placed him into her husbands lap.

"Are you sure you don't mind having him?" She asked her best friend softly who just gave her a soft smile, "you know we love the little guy, we'd be more then happy to have him for the night, we could also do with the practice if we have a little one of our own too." She said softly, causing Sansa to give her best friend a smile, even though they hadn't had any children, Sansa just had a good feeling that they would both be brilliant parents, Gregor was perfect with Aidan and Althea adored him and in turn, Aidan adored both of them. Sansa was also secretly hoping, if Althea was pregnant she would have a girl, she could imagine Gregor being wrapped around he little finger.

"You could do with some alone time too," Gregor chirped in causing the table to let laughter escape their lips. "Are you sure you will be alright, with no alone time for a night?" Sandor asked, causing Sansa to let a shocked laugh escape her lips, "it's alright baby brother, we had some alone time this morning." He told Sandor, wriggling his eyebrows at him causing Sandor to laugh.

"Why you need awone time?" Aidan's small voice suddenly spoke up causing the table to fall silent, Sansa glanced to her boyfriend who had a guilty look on his face and Gregor was obviously trying to fight a smile of his own face. "You're daddy will tell you when your old enough squirt," he told his nephew causing Aidan to frown at him. "But why?" He asked, causing Gregor to grin down at his nephew.

"Aidan, sha'll we go and look at what cakes they have?" Althea's voice suddenly asked, causing Aidan to completely turn his attention away from the subject at hand and towards the cakes. Sansa couldn't help but grin, her best friend seemed to know her way to Aidan's heart, he was just like his father, they both adored cake. Sansa watched her lead a happy Aidan towards the counter, Gregor following in tow, a smile on his face.

"At least we will get some alone time tonight." Sandor said softly, causing Sansa to nod in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5 - Gregor's POV

It had been four months since his wedding to Althea and Gregor was loving his life, they looked after Aidan at least once a week for the night, to give Sandor and Sansa some much deserved alone time. Taking a sip from his coffee, Gregor looked to his younger brother who had his long hair pulled back of his face, his beard was neatly trimmed and the pram was next to his seat, with a sleeping Aidan inside of it. Sandor was going through the changing bag that Sansa had given him for the day, he was rummaging through it.

"How is his potty training going?" Gregor asked his brother, who looked up from the bag and grave Gregor a small smile. "It's going well, we still put him in a nappy when we are out and when he's in bed, but at home he doesn't wear one. He's getting the hang of it though," he said softly before closing the bag and placing it on the back of the pram. Gregor grinned at his younger brother, when he was younger he never imagined Sandor to be a fatherly type of guy, but then again he never really imagined himself to be a fatherly type of guy, or someone to settle down and get married.

"If someone told me when we were younger, that you would have a son, I would of probably told them to fuck off." Gregor admitted, causing Sandor to smile sheepishly from his seat, glancing to Aidan before looking back to Gregor. "If someone told me that you would be married and trying for a baby, I would of laughed in their face." He admitted to his older brother, Gregor couldn't help but give him a weak smile.

"Trying yes, actually succeeding...no," he mumbled causing Sandor to give him a sad look. "Gregor, it's only been four months, not everyone gets pregnant first time." He told his older brother who gave him a sad smile, "I know, I just really want a little one." He admitted to Sandor, who gave him a sad smile before glancing back to Aidan before looking back to Gregor. "I'm sure it wont be long, how is Althea? Sansa said she has been feeling sick the last couple of days?" Sandor asked Gregor, who watched him for a long moment before nodding his head.

"Yes she has, she's going to the doctors today and will text me when she knows what is wrong." He said simply, looking towards Aidan who was still slumbering inside of the pram. Sandor was giving him a strange look, one as if he was deep in thought. "Not that I don't love these conversations with you little brother, but why are we in the city?" He finally asked, watching as Sandor gave him a weak smile.

"You can't say anything, not even to Althea." He told Gregor, causing him to frown at him. Gregor did not like the thought of hiding something from his wife, "what is it Sandor?" He finally asked, watching his brother as he nervously looked anywhere except Gregor's face, he finally looked at him and inhaled a deep breath.

"I'm going to ask Sansa to marry me," he finally said causing Gregor's eyes to widen before he let a huge smile grace his lips. "That's fantastic! I'm slightly confused to why you didn't ask her a while ago," he admitted causing Sandor to give him a weak smile. "I've wanted to, I just have no idea how to do it. I mean how can I make it perfect?" He asked Gregor to shrugged his shoulders at his little brother. "I don't know, I proposed to Althea in the most unromantic way, we were on the verge of breaking up." He reminded Sandor who gave him a weak smile, "she will obviously say yes, would you be willing to wait five years like I had to for Althea?" He asked his brother who gave him a soft laugh.

"I'd wait all of my life if I had too," he told Gregor who grinned at his younger brother. "Well, I hope you don't have too," he joked to Sandor who laughed before turning to Aidan who had just woken up. Gregor watched his brother as he lifted Aidan from the pram and into his lap, Aidan instantly snuggled deeper into his chest, pressing his face against his torso. "How cute is he?" Sandor asked Gregor, grinning at his son. "Real cute, I really wanted one." He said, causing Sandor to laugh as he wrapped his large arms around hi son, who grinned up at Sandor, as if he was the best person in the whole world. Feeling his phone vibrate, he quickly fished out his phone and read the text message.

'Hey, had to do a Urine sample...EW! Just had the results, will tell you them when you come home. I love you xx'

Shutting the door behind him, he could hear Althea inside of the lounge, listening to music, her soft voice singing along gently, causing a smile to grace his lips. Kicking his military styled boots off, he made his way through the hallway before stepping into the lounge, watching Althea as she didn't notice him. Her golden curls were hanging over her shoulders, she was wearing a small summer dress, even though it was coming up to winter.

"Hey sweet cheeks," he said softly, drawing the attention of his wife, who gave him a soft smile. Gregor had to admit she looked a lot better, there was more colour in her face, she was probably just nervous earlier. "How was the doctors?" He asked softly, making his way over to her and gently pulling her into his arms, placing a kiss on her lips. She stood in front of him, a smile on her face as she turned to fish through her bag, causing him to frown.

She handed him a square photo, he flicked it over to look to the picture. Most of the picture was black, except from a white dot, which was shaped sort of like a jelly bean, except it was bigger. He frowned at the photo, not exactly sure what it was meant to do with her going to the doctors. "Erm...sweet cheeks, what is that?" He asked softly, watching her as she grinned at him.

"That's your baby Mr Clegane," she said softly. Gregor felt his stomach suddenly fill with butterflies, his throat went dry and his heart started thudding in his chest, he snapped his gaze to her face. Looking at her, to make sure this wasn't some bad joke she decided to play on him. "W..When?" He asked softly, holding the small photo of his child slightly tighter in his grip. "I'm four weeks gone," she said softly, causing him to grin at her.

"Everything is alright with the baby?" He nervously asked her, watching her as she nodded her head. "Everything is fine," she paused for a moment and stepped closer to him, her hands sliding up to his biceps, a warm smile on her face. "Were going to be parents," she said softly causing Gregor to grin at her. He suddenly picked her up and held her close to his body as he seated himself onto the couch, Althea on his lap. He gently placed the photo on the coffee table, his large hands instantly going to her stomach. It felt firm under his touch, he gently stroked the skin with the pad of his thumbs.

"I love you, both of you..., so much."


	6. Chapter 6 - Sandor's POV

Sandor kept watching Sansa, his gaze fixed on her as she moved around their bedroom. "I miss him," she said softly causing Sandor to grin at his girlfriend, "I miss him too Sansa, but Gregor and Althea literally live a five minute drive. Plus we agreed to let them have Aidan once a week to give us some time alone." He said softly, watching the beautiful woman give him a soft smile. "I know," she said softly before she started shifting back around the bedroom.

"Come here little bird," he said softly, she turned to him and made her way towards the bed. Sansa slipped into his arms, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as he kissed her. He felt her smile into the kiss, both of them kissed playfully for long moments, their tongues teasing and nipping at one another's lips. Sansa drew his bottom lip through her teeth, causing him to groan softly. He could feel a smug smile grace her lips slightly, his girlfriend had always known what undone him.

"I know that look in your eyes," he teased softly causing her to giggle against his lips, her arms slipping around his neck gently as she climbed onto his lap. He felt his breath hitch when her woman's place pressed against his cock, causing him to buck slightly under her. He slips his hands up her arms, feeling the smooth skin under his own rough skin, her sleeves of the summer dress she was wearing were short.

"You should get comfortable little bird," he whispered, pulling back softly, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She looked at him for a long moment, a smirk gracing her beautiful face. "Does this comfort mean me getting out of my clothes?" She asked softly, causing a small laugh to escape his lips as he looked at her, "only if you are comfortable little bird, though I would not complain if you get naked." He admitted, watching her as she shot him a soft smile.

"I am certainly over dressed my love," she said softly, shifting against him, causing a small groan to escape his lips. He quickly kissed her, his hands gently running to her hips, holding her softly. She shifted against him, causing him to pull back and look at her with a questioning brow, "what is it little bird?" He asked softly, watching her as she gasped softly. "Undress me Sandor," she whispered softly.

Sandor watched her eyes as he undressed her. He made sure he was gentle as he slipped the zip on the back of her dress down, pulling the material away from her skin. He inhaled a sharp breath when he took her in, only clad in her underwear. The bra was made from lace and as black as coal, with matching underwear. He gently traced her skin, from her breasts, to her waist and then settling on her hip, pulling her towards him so her breasts were pushed against his already topless chest, as he was only dressed in boxers. He slid his hand down towards her bottom, cupping it softly to press them even more closer together.

He groaned softly when she arched against him, rubbing her body against his own. He pressed his face into her shoulder, his hips rolling against her own, she tilts her head back in a moan, her hips moving against his quickly. He urgently kissed her, his hips speeding up against her own, causing her to moan softly against his lips. "Wait," she whispered causing him to quickly jerk back, giving her some space.

She sat up and gave him a soft smile, cupping the burnt side of his face. "It's alright, this is all," she whispered softly, slipping out of her bran and underwear, causing his gaze to slowly glance down her body. He watched her as she flushed under his gaze, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. He felt her hand stroke down his chest softly, causing him to lean back as she reached the waistline of his boxers, holding it gently. He slowly nodded his head, gripping the sheets beneath him as she slipped the boxers from his body, freeing his cock.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered softly, faintly training her fingers over his cock. He looked up at her and gave her a warm smile, he had never felt attractive before, but since he was with Sansa he felt like the most attractive man in the whole world. She wrapped her hand around his cock, causing him to inhale a sharp breath at the feel of her long fingers wrapping around his cock. He propped himself up on his elbow, watching her hand as she clasped his cock harder, her hand moving in a slow and smooth caress.

"Alright?" She asked smugly, causing him to lean back into the bed and inhale a deep breath, "are you really asking that?" He groaned softly, giving her a crooked smile. She started circling her thumb under the head of his cock, causing him to arch his hips slightly and grip the sheets tighter.

"Sansa," he groaned softly, his hips moving to her touch. She started stroking him more firmly, her finger brushing his head each time her hand came to the top. He threw his head back, feeling his peak approaching as he started moaning more loudly, "Sansa, stop or I will be finished before we even begin." He told her softly, causing her to move her hand from his cock and resting gently on his abs, she sat back onto his thighs, a smirk on her face.

"I thought we had begun my love," she said softly causing him to smirk at her. He gently settled her on the bed beside him, her arms winding around his neck softly, a pleased smile on her face. He gently ran a hand from her shoulder, gently tracing her breast before settling on her hip. He felt her gasp softly as he pressed his lips against hers, drawing her close, she softly pulled away from him, smiling at him.

"I love you," she whispered softly, causing his heart to stutter in his chest.

He smiled at her, gently cupping her cheek as he rested their foreheads together. "I love you too," he whispered softly, kissing her forehead and cheeks, before he gently took her mouth. She whimpered against his lips, pushing her hips against him, causing him to moan softly in approval, flexing his hips. He slid his thigh between her legs, her leg gently slipping over his hip. He gently cupped her bottom in his hand and rolled her hip, she let a wanton moan escape her lips, her head falling back and her eyes closing in pleasure.

Sandor shot her a feral grin before rolling them, so he was leaning over her, his body was gently brushing against hers. He lowers himself, rocking against her, his cock brushing against her woman's place. He felt her shiver beneath him, a cry of pleasure escaping her lips as she wrapped her arms around him. She kept her thighs wrapped around his hips, pushing close against him as his hands cupped her sides. He slipped his cock between her legs, so it still hadn't entered her but it was snug against her.

She gasped softly, her hips moving with his, her hands clinging to him as she moved on her own accord. She cried out, causing him to hold her closer as she bucked against him through a peak, a loud moan escaping her lip as her hips became jerky, her arms holding him close to her. "Little bird, you are very beautiful in your pleasure," he whispered softly, watching her as she grinned at him.

"Come to me now Sandor," she whispered softly causing him to give her a soft smile. "Soon little bird," he whispered softly, trailing his lips down her neck. He curls a hand around her breast, feeling her arch against his hand. He slipped his mouth down, taking her nipple in his mouth, he could feel her restless against him. He slipped his spare hand down her body, cupping her woman's place with his hand. He gently rubbed the heel of his hand against her clit, causing her to cry out as she arched against him.

Her hands were in his hair, holding him against her breast. He gently slipped a finger through her folds, circling it around her clit, he stroked the pad of his finger up her clit in a tiny movement, her whole body suddenly jerked against him and a loud scream of pleasure escaped her lips, causing him to freeze for a moment. He started doing it again, repeating the action with the pad of his finger, her body jerking in pleasure under him.

"Sandor!" A moan escaped her lips, her hands beating at his shoulder in pleasure, he could feel she was close, but she just wasn't reaching her peak. He slid his hand down and slipped a finger inside of her, suddenly her hips snapped up and a cry of pleasure escaped her lips again, as she reached her peak. He quickly added another finger, causing her to moan once again as he carried on suckling at her breast. He then added a third finger inside of her, causing her to push back against his hand in pleasure. She cried out as her walls tightened around his fingers, as she went through another peak.

He slipped his fingers from her body and let go of her breast, gently placing a kiss on her lips. She shot him a bashful smile, causing him to grin down at her softly. He suddenly spread her legs, before quickly making his way down her body. She inhaled a sharp breath, feeling him trace the tip of his tongue through her folds, he gently placed an open mouthed kiss against her, his hands cupping her bottom as he gently tilted her towards his mouth. Her hips started rocking against his mouth, small moans escaping her lips, he let a growl escape his own lips from appreciation, the vibration running through her body, causing her to cry out.

"Come to me now Sandor!" She begged, causing his cock to twitch at the sound of her voice. He softly pulled back and climbed to his knees, her legs wrapping around his hips softly. He quickly fished a condom out of the bedside table, ripping it open with his teeth before quickly rolling it on. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips, placing the head of his cock against her entrance, she let a deep breath escape her lips and he pushed forward, feeling his cock suddenly be surrounded by a tight heat.

Her hands clutch at his back, a sob of pleasure escaping her lips once he was fully inside of her. She tilted her hips slightly, drawing him deeper inside of her, he didn't move until she cupped his face, giving him a soft smile. He lowered himself to his elbows, gently pressing his lips against hers, his hips matching the slow pace of her rhythm. He rocked slowly with her, his body gently sliding against hers, deep groans escaping his lips and soft moans escaping hers.

Her hands thrust into his hair, tugging at it softly causing him to groan deeply, his thrusts becoming more powerful. She bit at his bottom lip, causing him to pant a sharp breath through his nose, he slid all of the way out of her before slamming his hips back towards her, causing them to move up the bed.

She cried out, her hands suddenly clutched his back once again, digging her nails in softly. "SANDOR!" She cried out, pushing her hips back against him as he grinded against her, causing her to start trembling against him. She growled slightly, pulling him closer to her, so their stomachs were pressed together, holding down on the bed. She pushed his hair back from his face, causing him to groan low in his throat, stealing a quick kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck again, a smile on her face. He could feel her walls tightening around him, causing him to move inside her harder, causing her to moan softly, her back arching slightly, so her breasts were pushed against his hips. She took two handsful of his hair again, tugging it softly. "Harder," he moaned softly, causing her to tug slightly harder, his hips snapping sharply against her, causing another cry to escape her lips, her head thrown back.

She suddenly planted her feet flat on the bed and pushed back against him as hard as she can. Sandor shot her a delighted grin, moving his hips harder against her, until she is shaking so much she can barely meet his thrusts. "I...I'm...close," she cried out, Sandor shifted and grinded his hips against hers, roughly caressing her clit with a hand softly. "Marry me?" He gritted out through his teeth, causing her to suddenly stop moving, her gaze fixed on his face. "What did you say?" She asked softly, her hands cupping his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Marry me?" He repeated more softly, his hips still snapping against hers, suddenly she screamed out, her back arching in pleasure. "YES!" She screamed out, causing him to let a loud cry escape his own lips, his body pressing against hers as he followed her over the peak. He gently pulled out of her, taking the condom off and cleaning himself up before laying onto his back, heavy breaths escaping his lips.

"Did you mean it?" She suddenly asked from beside him, causing him to slowly turn to his girlfriend. Sansa was watching him with a nervous look on her face, her eyes fixed on him as he slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, digging around in the bedside table, until his hand clasped around the small leather box, causing him to pull it out and slowly turn to her. "I really meant it little bird," he paused for a moment.

He slowly opened the box, showing the white gold ring, which had a blue sapphire cut in the shape of a heart on it. He inhaled a deep breath and looked towards her, a happy smile on her face. "I was hoping to be more romantic, take you on a nice picnic or something. Marry me Sansa, become my wife." He asked softly, watching her as she slowly nodded her head, happy tears shining in her eye.

"Yes! Yes I'll become Sansa Clegane," she said softly suddenly jumping at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she placed kisses all over his face, causing him to grin at her as he slowly slid the ring onto her finger. She looked at it with a happy smile, "it's so beautiful." She cooed, cuddling up to him.

"It's not as beautiful as you."


	7. Chapter 7 - Althea's POV

Fifteen weeks through the pregnancy and everything was going well. Her golden hair was always pulled back of her face, many people commented on how her golden skin always seemed to constantly glow and she had a huge bump. Sansa had commented, that she was not even as big as Althea was when she was having Aidan and she was fifteen weeks gone. Luckily she only had five more weeks until herself and Gregor could find out what she was having,

Whenever Althea thought of her husband, she could never stop the smile that graced her lips. Gregor had even grown more protective of her since she found out she was pregnant, he had even stopped going out to the bars for a drink and had stopped touching alcohol all together. He was always home on time, always helped with the chores and often made them food. He had even started decorating the nursery, which was just across the hall from their bedroom, he had painted the walls cream and it had wooden flooring.

"What are you thinking about sweet cheeks?" Gregor asked softly from the floor in the lounge, pausing the playstation game he was on to turn to her, a smile on his face. She smiled at her husband, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "Just about when the baby will be here, we need to start putting the furniture up in the nursery tomorrow." She told him softly, he gave her a smile. "Don't worry about it sweet cheeks, Sandor has the day of tomorrow like me, he's coming over and were going to start assembling the furniture, you can go out with Sansa and Aidan." He said softly, causing Althea to grin at him.

"I've been thinking of baby names," Gregor said from the floor, causing Althea to grin at him. Althea had also started thinking of baby names, but she could never think of one that she liked. "Do tell," she grinned at her husband as he scooted across the floor until he was sat at her feet, he gently pulled her from the couch and into his lap, causing her to laugh softly.

"Well for a girl I like Perla, it means Pearl." He said softly, causing Althea to grin at him. "Perla Clegane," she said softly, watching him, she couldn't help but let a grin grace her lips at how good the name sounded. "I really like it, so we have a girls name, what if we have a boy?" She asked softly, he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I haven't really been thinking of boys names, there is not many I like," he admitted causing her to sigh.

"What about Kellan?" She suddenly asked, she had no idea where the name had come from, but she liked the sound of it. "Kellan Clegane...," he said slowly, Althea watched as a grin graced his lips, "it sounds good sweet cheeks." He admitted causing her to grin at him, "we already have some adorable baby names," she cooed cuddling up to him, grinning when she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Have you thought of any baby names?" Shireen asked softly, from the table they had gotten in the coffee shop, taking a sip from the cup of coffee she was drinking. Althea grinned at her cousin, before slowly nodding her head, "yes, we have a boy and girls name, Gregor thought of the girls and I have thought of the boys." She told her cousin, who grinned at her.

"Care to tell?" Shireen asked her, causing Althea to grin at her. Althea adored Myrcella and loved her with every bone in her body, but she always felt like she had more in common with Shireen then Myrcella, that was probably because Myrcella had started seeing Tristan Martell and hardly spent time with her family.

"Well, we have Perla for a girl and Kellan for a boy," she told Shireen, grinning when her cousin clapped her hands happily. Althea couldn't help but grin at her cousin, Shireen had changed some how. She was no longer hiding the scar on her face, her hair was pulled back and she was wearing skinny jeans with a tightly fitted top.

"You've changed," Althea pointed out to her seventeen year old cousin, she watched the small blush appear on her cheeks causing Althea to grin at her. "They're beautiful names," she said softly, trying to change the subject, which made her laugh softly. "Stop trying to change the subject Shireen, what's happened since we last saw each other?" She asked her softly, watching as Shireen bit her bottom lip, but her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"I have a boyfriend," she admitted causing Althea to grin at her. "Really? Who?" She asked happily, grinning at Shireen when she noticed the look in her eyes, the same look Althea had in her own eyes when she first started dating Gregor. Shireen was grinning at her, but she had a slightly embarrassed look on her face, as if she was nervous.

"Rickon Stark," she said softly causing Althea to look at her cousin in shock. Rickon? Sansa's little brother, she knew Rickon and even Althea had to admit he was a very good looking man, his hazel coloured hair was always ruffled with curls, he always had a mouth watering smile on his face and his body was rippling with muscles.

"How did he ask you out?" She finally asked Shireen, who grinned at her. "Well, he's been trying to ask me out for the last year, but I always thought he was saying it as a joke. I finally agreed to go on a date with him and Althea, it was so perfect. We went out for dinner, then he took me to a local beach and we watched the sun set, he took me home and asked me out in front of the whole school the next day." She said, letting a dreamy sigh escape her lips.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she sighed before turning to Shireen. "Hold on a minute Shireen, Gregor has just text me." She said softly, watching the grin Shireen gave her before she fished her phone out. She laughed at the message from her husband.

**'Hey sweet cheeks! That adorable nephew of mine just threw up all over me...he is so much like his father! Enjoy your afternoon with Shireen! PEACE OUT!...oh yeah, one more thing...I LOVE YOU! xxxxxxx' **


	8. Chapter 8 - Sansa's POV

Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted by the light shining through the windows and the feel of her fiance's arm holding her down to the bed as she slept, causing her to smile. Slowly turning to her side, she looked to Sandor who was peacefully sleeping, his hair ruffled and a slight smile curling on his lips. He was wearing grey jogging bottoms on his legs, his torso was bare, Sansa was wearing a night dress, her fiery red hair was ruffled from her sleep. They had both learned the hard way that they should wear some sort of clothing when they slept, Aidan had more then once always disturbed them in the night.

"What are you doing up so early little bird?" He asked her softly, his eyes still closed. "I didn't realize you were up," she said softly grinning at him when he finally opened his eyes. He gave her a sleepy smile and pulled her closer to him, her body pressed against his. Hearing there bedroom door open, she quickly pushed herself into a sitting position, Sandor copying her as they watched their son enter the bedroom with a smile on his face.

"Morning Aidan," she said softly, watching Sandor lean over the bed to lift him onto the mattress easily, he sat in front of them, crossing his legs. "Morning mummy, morning daddy." He said softly, batting his eyelashes at him, causing Sansa to grin at him. "Morning little man," Sandor said softly, causing Aidan to grin at him, "you are in a good mood," he told his son causing Aidan to grin at him, nodding his small head.

"I had a good dream daddy," he told Sandor, causing Sansa to relax back against the headboard, listening to her son talk to his father. "What did you have a dream about?" Sansa asked him softly, drawing his attention towards her. "I was a big brother! I want to be a big brother!" He complained, Sansa flicked her gaze to Sandor and noticed he looked slightly tense, as if he was wondering what to say.

"Will you make me a big brother mummy?" He asked her softly, causing Sansa to bite her bottom lip. "I'm sure some point in the future you will be a big brother," she told him softly, looking to Sandor who nodded in agreement with her. "And Uncle Gregor and Aunt Althea are having a baby remember, you will have a little cousin." Sandor told him softly, causing Aidan to grin at his father.

"Will I be able to play with it?" He asked innocently, causing Sansa to nod her head softly. "But not straight away, the baby will be tiny and very weak, it won't be able to do much for the first couple of months." She told him softly, causing him to frown at her, "so when it is bigger?" He asked his mother who nodded in agreement with him, Aidan looked proud of himself for a moment. "And you both promise I can be big brother?" He asked them softly, causing them both to nod at him.

"We promise," Sandor said softly.

"How is your pregnancy going?" Sansa asked her best friend, who relaxed back into the couch, "it's going alright. The morning sickness isn't so bad any more, but I'm craving lemon cheesecake, I made poor Gregor go and get one at seven this morning. My bump is also quite big and the baby keeps kicking, but at least next week we will find out what we are having." Althea said softly, causing Sansa to nod in agreement.

"That is always an exciting part, finding out what you are having. It means you can go on a shopping spree," Sansa said, grinning at her best friend. "I know, Gregor has booked the day of work, so we can go shopping after we've found out the gender." Althea told her softly, causing Sansa to slowly nod her head, not really paying attention, the words Aidan had spoke this morning were still repeating in her head.

"Are you alright Sansa? You seem a little distracted...," Althea said softly, causing Sansa to give her a soft smile. "Aidan said he had a dream about being a big brother, he really wants a little brother or sister." Sansa said softly, causing Althea to give her a grin. "Don't you want one?" She asked softly, causing Sansa to nod her head. "I do, but I'm really scared. I had such a bad pregnancy with Aidan, do you remember I went into labor a month early?" She asked her best friend, who slowly nodded her head with a sad look on her face.

"I remember, Sandor phoned us in tears, saying you had come into labor and blood was every where. I remember us arriving at the hospital, Sandor was forced to wait in the waiting room. He was only allowed in at the last two hours when everything had seemed to calm down. You both nearly lost Aidan," she said softly, her voice breaking off. Sansa felt the tears roll down her cheeks, causing Althea to lean forward as best as her bump would allow to wipe the tears from her face.

"I'm scared Althea, Sandor went crazy that day..., I have never seen him break down before and I never want to see it again, what if it happens again?" She asked her best friend who gave her a small smile. "It won't happen again, you just had really bad luck that time. You're a lot healthier now too, but I'm not going to pressure you." She told her softly, causing Sansa to nod her head.

"I should talk to Sandor about it," she finally said causing Althea to nod in agreement. At the sound of Sandor's name, they heard a loud shout and a huge giggle before a running Aidan came running into the room, Sandor chasing him, though both of them had smiles on their faces.

Sandor suddenly grabbed him and started tickling him, causing his son to start squealing in delight.


	9. Chapter 9 - Gregor's POV

"I've just been tired more then anything, I'm mostly happy the morning sickness is over, that was horrid." Althea spoke from the bed, relaxing back into it as the midwife prepped her large bump, getting her ready for the scan. Gregor watched his wife, her golden blonde hair was pulled back of her face, she was wearing simple black leggings and a long white top, that covered her bottom. "It's quite normal to get tired Mrs Clegane, do not worry about it." The midwife said softly, causing Althea to nod her head before looking to the monitor.

"Are you ready?" The midwife asked softly, causing Althea to glance to Gregor, he nodded his head once before pushing himself to his feet, standing beside his wife. She slipped her hand into his and he squeezed it gently, watching as the midwife kept the monitor screen to herself, as she run the scanner over Althea's bump. She was silent for a long moment, her eyes fixed on the screen as she kept moving the scanner, looking for a heartbeat.

"Oh my," she said softly. Gregor felt Althea's hand clench around his in fear, he had felt his stomach drop, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he could feel the fear coming from his wife. Had something happened to their baby? "What is it?" Gregor asked nervously, glancing to his wife who had her eyes tightly shut, obviously trying to calm herself down. "There is a reason that your wife is large for twenty weeks and why her back is aching more then other pregnant women," the midwife told them, causing Gregor to inhale a deep breath. Althea had opened her eyes again, looking at Gregor nervously. "Why?" She finally asked, the fear showing in her voice.

"This is why," the midwife said softly before pushing the screen of the monitor around, so Gregor and Althea could see it. Gregor felt his eyes widen as his heart sped up in his chest, where there was meant to be one baby, there was two. One on the left and one on the right, they both looked to be a good size, though the one on the left was slightly bigger then the other. "Twins?" Gregor asked, his voice breaking off from the shock.

"Yes Mr Clegane, you're wife is pregnant with twins." The midwife told him softly, he felt a grin grace his lips as he looked down to his wife, who was looking at the screen in awe. They had been trying for one baby and the gods had granted them with two. "Would you like to know the genders?" The midwife asked softly, causing Althea to nod her head in excitement, a huge smile framing her lips.

"Well, they are both really healthy and are growing well. The one on the left is a little boy and the one on the right is a little girl." The midwife told them softly, causing Gregor to grin at the screen. A son and a daughter! He could feel the excitement rising in his chest, his stomach was fluttering and his heart was thudding. "When do you think they would be due?" Gregor finally asked, just wanting to know when his children would come into the world. The midwife grinned at them.

"Well, twins normally come early around thirty-eight weeks. So I would estimate early December, you will have your children home for Christmas." She said softly, Gregor felt his throat go dry and tears started to sting his eyes, the thought of having his children home for Christmas, filled his heart with joy. "I'm just going to print some pictures, how many would you like?" The midwife asked softly, causing Althea to grin at her from the bed.

"Five please," Althea said softly from the bed causing the midwife to nod her head before making her way to the machine. "Why five?" Gregor asked, frowning at his wife who grinned up at him. "One for me, one for you, one for Sandor and Sansa, one for my mum and one for your dad." She said softly, wiping the gel of her bump before Gregor helped her place herself back into a sitting position.

"Twins Gregor!" Althea said happily, grinning at her husband who pulled her from the bed, pulling her into a soft hug. "I know sweet cheeks, we prayed we would have one and the gods have granted us with two, have you thought of their full names?" Gregor finally asked his wife, watching her as she nodded.

"Kellan Renly Clegane," she said softly, causing Gregor to nod his head in agreement. Renly had died two months after there wedding, he had fallen asleep in his bath and drowned. "I like that name sweet cheeks, we will keep Renly's memory alive through our son," he said softly causing Althea to grin up at him sadly, "and for a girl?" Gregor continues, watching his wife.

"Perla Eileen-Sara Clegane," she said softly, Gregor felt his throat go dry and his stomach clench. "A..After my mom and sister..?" He asked weakly, his voice breaking off. Althea frowned at him and slowly nodded his head, "don't you like it?" She asked weakly, fearing she had said something wrong.

"No sweet cheeks, I love it."


End file.
